Ataris Gearhart
Ataris Gearhart (アタリス・ギアハート Atarisu Giahāto) is a 16 year old mage and a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Ataris has fair skin, dark brown eyes and light brown hair that goes down to her lower back. Her hair is usually tied up into two pigtails, a high ponytail or let loose. She is a little shorter than the average height. She is slim and has a medium sized bust. She always has a blank face and rarely shows any emotion. Her Guild Mark is placed on the back of her Left Hand. Ataris mostly wears dark clothing. She rarely ever uses any clothes with bright colours. She wears a Black blouse with a White collar. Her blouse is tucked into dark grey skirt with a white grid pattern, she also wears light grey stockings under her skirt and black boots. She always wears a gold locket her parents gave her before they died. Personality When you first meet Ataris, she will come off as emotionless and boring, but as you get to know her a bit more, she slowly opens up. The only person who has seen her true self is her foster sister, Amaya Suzuki. She cares deeply for her fellow friends and guildmates, helping them when they are in trouble. She always puts everyone else first, and cares about other people more than she cares about herself. She is a blunt person, and won't hesitate to speak her mind. But she wonders if she is too blunt, and if she's hurting anyone's feelings by her words. She tries to act tough, but is actually sensitive. When she was younger, she was very happy and always smiled, but when her parents died, she became more quiet and sad, and shut out anyone who wanted to help her. The only person she would talk to was Amaya. She is very protective of Amaya, and thinks of her as a younger sister (Amaya is only 2 months younger than her). She often teases Amaya about how she's older than her. History For the first few years of her life, she was very close to her parents. When she came back from school when she was 9 years old, she found her parents dead on the floor. When she found them, she called the police and waited until they came. A few months later, she was living with her foster family. There, she met Amaya Suzuki. Ataris' foster parents were welcoming to her, but she could tell that they like Amaya better. After a year of living with her new family, she came back home to her heavily drunk carers. They started attacking her and abusing her verbally and physically. This scared her off and she ran away. She found herself at Fairy Tail and was welcomed into the guild. A few years later, she ran into Amaya at a cafe. They talked for hours, until they both had to leave. Before she left, Amaya asked her to come back home. Ataris told Amaya, "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to. I'm not ready to face them. Besides, I have a new home now. It's called Fairy Tail." She could tell Amaya was heartbroken, and she was upset that she caused her to feel that way. But she wasn't ready to see her foster parents. Before they left, they gave each other their contact details and kept in contact. Ataris and Amaya were at the cafe, talking, when Amaya asked her what Fairy Tail was like. Ataris told her all about Fairy Tail. Amaya asked if she could visit the guild, and Ataris gave her a look of joy and said yes, dragging her to the guild. When they got to the guild, Amaya said, "I honestly don't know why, but this feels like home." After hearing this, she convinced Amaya to join the Fairy Tail guild. Amaya eventually joined the guild, and since then, they have become their own two person team, Team Natsukashii. Category:Mage Category:Female